Valentine's Day
by Tsuishin
Summary: Minho organise une fête pour la saint Valentin et Newt s'ennuie. OS


_Hum, quoi je suis un peu en retard ? Mais non voyons, j'ai à peine quelques jours de retard, bientôt ça ne se verra plus du tous :3_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 **Valentine's Day**

 **.**

 **.**

La musique emplissait les lieux, tel un être immatériel qui prenait possession du moindre espace disponible, s'infiltrant en chacun pour les entraîner dans ses tonalités de plus en plus puissantes. Elle faisait vibrer les murs et emmenait avec elle les dizaines d'adolescents qui se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse. Enfin le salon transformé en discothèque pour l'occasion. Au plafond brillait une de ces vielles boules à facettes rétro qui était pourtant inévitable lorsqu'ils faisaient des fêtes étant enfant. L'organisateur, Minho avait voulu lui rendre hommage en l'installant au centre de son salon et elle illuminait d'une lueur argentée les visages des invités puis les replongeaient dans la pénombre avant que les lumières beaucoup plus colorés des stroboscopes ne prennent le relais pour plonger les ados dans une ambiance plus électro.

Comme toujours Minho avait employé les grands moyens pour faire de sa petite fête la plus attendu de ce début d'année. Aux superbes appareils s'occupant de la lumières que Minho avait acheté –car il en avait largement les moyens- s'ajoutaient une décoration élaborée dans les tons rouges, roses et blancs pour respecter le thème de la fête, soit la saint Valentin. Il avait installé un peu partout dans son immense demeure, des roses rouges et blanches, parfois en bouquet et d'autre fois solitaires, elles étaient dès fois accompagnées d'un petit mot, plus ou moins romantique et Minho c'était fait une grande joie d'en cacher partout dans sa maison. Des tentures de voiles d'un blanc immaculé ornaient chacun des chambranles dont les portes avaient étés retirée pour l'occasion, et reflétaient chaque éclats de lumière dans les yeux des danseurs.

Des centaines de petits cœurs de papier recouvraient les murs et des milliers tapissaient le sol – et de temps en temps quelqu'un glissait dessus, entraînant dans sa chute les personnes qui se tenaient un peu trop près. Et quelque fois, avec un peu de chance, on pouvait tomber sur un paquet de préservatifs, aussi accompagné d'un mot un peu plus tendancieux.

Minho était le roi des soirées, il n'y avait que lui pour décider qu'une fête normalement faite pour les couples, pouvait et devait être transformée en immense soirée pour que tout le monde, en couple comme célibataire puisse en profiter. L'objectif de cette fête, selon lui, était de faire de nouvelles rencontres et surtout de créer des couples. Réels comme éphémères. Il avait même fait installer, dans son jardin, un petit photomaton pour que tout le monde puisse prendre des photos de leurs couples et les affiches un peu partout dans la maison pour renforcer un peu plus l'ambiance de la fête des amoureux.

Les canapés bleus rois qui trônaient en temps normal au centre de la pièce, avaient étés repousser au fond du salon pour laisser de la place aux nombreux danseurs qui enchaînaient les danses aussi rapidement que leurs verres de cocktails. Newt avait trouvé refuge sur l'un d'eux, assit en tailleurs en plein milieu pour dissuader quiconque de venir le déranger. Son verre rose –Minho avait poussé le détail jusqu'à commander des verres couleurs amours, était pratiquement vide, tout comme sa réserve d'énergie. Pourtant la fête avait à peine démarrée, ça faisait seulement deux heures que les invités avaient commencés à arriver et il savait par expérience qu'elle ne se terminerait qu'au lever du soleil.

Mais lui savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusque-là. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes, au contraire, il supportait Minho depuis le collège et avait vite pris l'habitude de participer à ces soirées que Minho organisait à la moindre occasion. Mais cette fois, il y avait encore plus de monde que d'habitude, il était presque devenu impossible de se frayer un passage entre tous ces ados déjà à moitié saouls, les soirées de Minho avaient atteints une renommée telle que de total inconnu s'y invitaient sans que ça ne semble gêner personnes. Et Newt ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tous ces visages qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait perdu ses amis de vue pratiquement dès son arrivée, c'était amusé un moment, se joignant à la masse grouillante de jeune en chaleur qui dansaient les uns contre les autres sous les accords d'une musique qu'il n'aimait même pas. Puis sa jambe blessée c'était rappelée à lui et il c'était réfugié sur l'un des rares canapés qui n'était pas occupé par un couple en train de se baver dessus.

« Salut ! »

Newt tourna la tête vers le jeune qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées, un grand brun ébouriffé comme s'il sortait du lit et dont l'immense sourire lui bouffait le visage. Il l'avait déjà croisé une ou deux fois à d'autres soirées organisées par Minho, il plissa les yeux tentant de se rappeler de son nom.

« Salut... Hum, Thomas ? »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit d'avantage, lui signifiant implicitement qu'il avait visé juste.

« Yep, et toi c'est...C'est ... Ah mince, je l'ai presque ! » S'écria Thomas en se tapant la tempe du plat de la main, espérant que ça lui revienne subitement.

« Newt. » L'aida le blond, sans se formaliser de l'oubli, son prénom était dur à retenir et rare était les personnes s'en souvenant du premier coup.

« Oui Newt c'est ça ! » Reprit Thomas. « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la demi-place à côté de Newt.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'installa à côté de lui, pratiquement contre lui au vu du peu de place que le blond, assit en plein milieu du sofa, lui laissait. Et si sa proximité dérangea Newt, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de rester camper sur sa position.

« J'ai jamais vu autant de monde à une soirée. » Déclara Thomas après un court instant de silence. « Il a invité tout son lycée, ou quoi ? »

« Seulement tous les terminales et la moitié des autres classes. » Soupira Newt d'un air défaitiste qui tira un petit rire au brun.

« C'est vrai que tu es un de ses amis du lycée. » Se rappela –t-il.

Newt se contenta d'acquiescé pour toute réponse. Thomas lui sourit, encore une fois, et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgé. Un silence que Newt trouva assez gênant dû fait de leur proximité, s'installa entre eux et il finit par reprendre la parole pour y mettre fin.

« Et toi ? »

« Je connais Minho grâce à l'athlétisme. On court ensemble depuis presque deux ans. » L'informa Thomas. « Tu es venu accompagné » ? »

Le brusque changement de sujet fini hausser un sourcil à Newt mais il ne releva pas, se contentant d'observer le brun du coin de l'œil.

« Si par accompagner tu demandes si je suis un couple, la réponse et non. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'un mec comme toi n'as pas de copine. » Plaisanta Thomas en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Et je n'en ai jamais eu. » Répondit Newt avec un sourire en coin, avant d'ajouter devant le haussement de sourcil de Thomas. « Puisque je suis gay. »

Newt éclata de rire en voyant Thomas recracher sa boisson sur les danseurs qui se tenaient un peu trop près d'eux et qui s'écartèrent d'un air dégouté, leur laissant plus d'espace pour respirer. Thomas se plia en deux, prit d'une quinte de toux alors que l'alcool lui brulait la gorge. Newt lui tapota le dos, comme pour montrer sa compassion alors qu'il se foutait toujours de lui.

« Quoi sérieux ? » S'exclama Thomas une fois qu'il s'en fut remis, dévisageant Newt, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? »

« Non, non ! » Se défendit Thomas en agitant ses mains devant lui, comme pour effacer toutes traces d'une telle idée, secouant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte son verre dont il renversait le contenu à chacun de ses mouvements. « C'est juste que... C'est ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi tu l'annonce comme ça, j'ai faillis mourir étouffé moi ! »

Le visage rougissant sous l'embarra, Thomas se perdait dans ses mots et ses explications, tentant maladroitement de rejeter la faute sur Newt. Le blond le regarda s'agiter comme un enfant prit en faute, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. En le remarquant, Thomas croisa les bras contre son torse comme s'il boudait.

« En fait ton objectif c'était de me tuer c'est ça ? » Déclara Thomas d'un ton si sérieux que Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau.

Très vite, il fut rejoint par le rire un peu plus grave de Thomas et les deux garçons rigolèrent ensemble un bon moment, chaque regard échangé relançaient leurs hilarités de plus belle. Finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, Newt se décala sur le côté, laissant un peu plus de place au brun qui s'empressa de la prendre, comprenant que Newt l'avait accepté pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Je m'attendais pas à cette réponse. » Fini par dire le brun une fois qu'il se fût un peu calmé. Il sourit à Newt, échangeant un regard complice avec lui et reprit. « Je pensais pas que tu me le dirais comme ça, après tout on se connaît peine et c'est le genre de chose que les gens ont du mal à assumer normalement. »

Newt haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi je le cacherais ? »

« C'est vrai. » Thomas lui sourit. « Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas être tabou. Et donc si t'as pas de copine, un copain peut être ? » Enchaîna-t-il tout naturellement.

« Pas depuis un moment. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine ? »

« Comment tu sais que ... » Commença Thomas, surprit, avant de se faire interrompre par Newt.

« Si tu en avais une, tu serrais avec elle au lieu de parler avec un type gay que tu connais à peine. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » S'amusa Thomas. « Mais peut être qu'elle est partie ailleurs et qu'en l'attendant j'ai vu ce type gay et j'ai eu envie d'aller lui parler. »

« Dans ce cas tu devrais t'enfuir avant que le type gay te saute dessus pour te contaminer. »

« Oui après tout c'est bien connu que la gaytitude est une maladie. »

Ils n'eurent besoin d'un seul regard pour repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire, beaucoup plus franc et plus fort qu'auparavant. Thomas se tenait le ventre tellement il riait et Newt le regardait, les yeux brillants en réalisant qu'il c'était fait un ami.

« La gaytitude, sérieusement. » Rit doucement le blond en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. « Bon, et cette copine alors ? »

« Oh zut, je pensais que tu aurais oublié. » Soupira Thomas en se frottant la tête, un demi-sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Compte sur moi pour te harceler avec ça, jusqu'à ce que tu avoues »

Newt lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule alors que Thomas bascula en arrière comme terrasser par le choc, renversant au passage les derniers centilitres de boisson présent dans son verre qui avaient courageusement résisté à ses mouvements plus que brutaux. Il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur le canapé bleu, son dos contre l'accoudoir et sa tête pendant dans le vide. Newt l'observa fixer un moment le plafond, immobile. Le silence avait fait son grand retour, mais cette fois le blond ne le trouva plus du tout gênant. Il dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Newt décide que Thomas avait fait le mort assez longtemps, il attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui pour le redresser.

« En fait je n'ai jamais eu de copine. » Déclara Thomas une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau face à face.

« Jamais ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, Thomas secoua la tête. Il sourit en le voyant froncer les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à savoir comment quelqu'un comme Thomas avait pu ne jamais avoir de relation. Après tous le garçon était plutôt pas mal, des cheveux bruns minutieusement coiffés pour donner l'impression que leur propriétaire venait de sortir du lit, des yeux whisky brillant de malice et un sourire éclatant qui en disait long sur la bonne humeur constante de Thomas.

« J'attends juste de rencontrer la bonne personne. » Se justifia-t-il après un court instant de silence.

« C'est honorable, bonne chance. » Puis après un petit temps de réflexion, Newt ajouta : « Mais alors tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? »

L'effet fut immédiat, Thomas devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il tenta de se cacher en enfouissant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, marmonnant un truc que Newt ne parvint pas à comprendre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour en pas rire de la réaction du brun.

« Ne le dis pas à Minho. » Marmonna Thomas en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer le blond. « J'imagine même pas la réaction qu'il aurait, lui qui sort avec une fille différente tous les mois. »

Newt sourit, compatissant. Il savait à quel point Minho pouvait être chiant quand il était question de fille. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de comprendre que Newt n'était pas et n'avait jamais été intéressé par le sexe opposé, et même s'il restait son ami, Minho étant Minho il se devait d'être un insupportable macho dès qu'il était question de fille. Il ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de Thomas et lui sourit, signe implicite qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Thomas se redressa, répondant à son sourire et ils reprirent une discussion un peu plus normale, parlant de chose et d'autre, mais le sujet principal était Minho, le lien entre leurs deux vies, celui qui, par la force des choses les avaient fait se rencontrer.

« J'ai plus de vodka. » Constata Thomas après un moment de discussion qui lui avait asséché la gorge.

Il se leva en informant Newt qu'il allait le remplir et allait s'éloigner quand le bras du blond l'en empêcha, lui tendant son propre verre avec un grand sourire. Thomas plissa les yeux méfiant.

« Avoue que depuis le début tu attends que je me lève pour que j'aille remplir ton verre. »

« Mais non, pas du tout. » Assura Newt prenant son air le plus innocent.

Pas convaincu du tout, Thomas attrapa tout de même le verre rose du blond et lui tira dignement la langue devant l'expression victorieuse qu'il affichait. Il fit volte-face et s'enfonça à travers la foule de danseur dans l'espoir d'atteindre la cuisine ou se trouvait la réserve de boissons.

Newt le suivit du regard comme il put, mais très vite, le corps de Thomas fut avalé par la masse des lycéens et Newt laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire idiot accrocher sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre rapidement les idées en place avant le retour de Thomas, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup le brun. Jamais encore il c'était aussi vite entendu avec quelqu'un, mais c'était surtout de la faute de Thomas. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt introverti, il c'était étonné lui-même en révélant au brun qu'il était gay et avait contenu son angoisse en attendant sa réaction. C'était comme une sorte de test pour connaître la véritable personnalité de Thomas, généralement quand il apprenait aux autres sa sexualité, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêché d'être soulager quand il avait vu que Thomas ne réagissait pas mal, au contraire ils en avaient plaisanté et le brun, comme une sorte de contrepartie, lui avait appris un truc sur lui que Minho ignorait.

Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, surgissant à travers la foule, les deux verres en équilibre au bout de ses mains, évitant agilement une fille visiblement trop bourré pour pouvoir tenir debout. Thomas lui flanqua son verre remplit à ras bords dans les mains et Newt se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas en renverser malgré la masse d'être humain qu'il avait dû traverser. Il regarda d'un œil septique le liquide ambré qui s'agitait dans son verre et releva la tête pour interroger Thomas sur sa contenance.

« Y avait plus grand-chose. » Argua le brun en reprenant sa place à côté de lui. « Et comme je savais pas ce que tu voulais je t'ai pris du whisky. »

Newt qui s'apprêtait à tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool, s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Du whisky ? » Releva-t-il, et comme Thomas hochait la tête il fronça les sourcils. « Un verre entier de whisky ? Si je bois tout ça je vais finir complètement mort ! »

Et à voir le sourire qui s'étalait traitreusement sur le visage de Thomas, c'était surement l'effet escompté.

« Je savais pas quoi te prendre, fallait venir avec moi pour choisir. » Lui dit Thomas d'une voix innocente qui sonnait affreusement fausse.

Newt comprit que c'était sa vengeance pour le coup du verre et en toute maturité il lui tira la langue.

« Mais si t'en veux vraiment pas, et ça me brise le cœur. » Reprit le brun en mettant sa main sur son palpitant comme s'il en était vraiment affecté. « Tu peux aller l'échanger avec un des verres abandonnés la bas. »

Il désigna une grande table, elle aussi reculée dans un coin de la pièce ou s'entassaient des dizaines de gobelets roses plus ou moins remplient. Newt y jeta un coup d'œil septique mais après un dernier regard à son propre verre, il se leva pour s'avancer jusqu'à la table. Il survola les différents récipients, en cherchant un dont le contenu lui semblait potable. Finalement il en choisi un, plus ou moins par hasard, et l'échangea avec son verre. Il revient vers Thomas et s'affala dans le canapé, poussant le brun qui en avait profité pour piquer sa place.

« Alors t'as pris quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, peut-être du mojito ? »

Il souleva le verre pour le remuer doucement puis le renifla comme il l'aurait fait si ça avait été du vin. Il fronça le nez devant l'odeur âcre que ça avait mais osa quand même y gouter, trempant le bout de sa langue dans le liquide trouble. Il écarta brusquement le verre de son visage en sentant le goût affreusement trop acide du citron sur ses papilles et sans laisser à Thomas le temps de commenter sa réaction, il se leva d'un bond du canapé pour reposer l'infâme boisson sur la table et en choisir une autre.

Quand il revient pour la deuxième fois, Thomas était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et se retenait de rire de la mésaventure du blond. Blond qui ignora son regard moqueur et s'assit sur son torse pour savourer sa nouvelle boisson, cette fois beaucoup plus appréciable. Le souffle coupé, le rire de Thomas fut étouffé par le poids de Newt appuyant sur son diaphragme. Il ceintura Newt pour le faire basculer sur le côté et y parvient sans mal.

« Eh ! » Protesta Newt en essayant de maintenir son verre en équilibre pour ne pas en renverser, il n'avait pas envie de se relever une troisième fois pour se chercher de nouveau à boire.

Thomas parvient à l'assoir à ses côtés et se redressa pour éviter d'être de nouveau écrasé. Il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit brusquement, un air ahuri s'affichant sur son visage. Newt le regarda intrigué froncé les sourcils comme s'il se concentrait puis soudain son visage s'illumina et il s'écria en se tournant vers Newt :

« Ils passent du One Direction ! »

« Quoi ? »

« La musique, c'est Kiss you des One Direction, j'en reviens pas que Minho passe ce genre de truc. » Reprit Thomas devant l'incompréhension du blond.

« Moi ce que j'en reviens pas c'est que tu reconnaisses cette musique en quelques secondes. »

« Ma sœur écoute leur chanson en boucle. » Bégaya Thomas en rougissant, visiblement gêné. « Un jour elle m'a attaché à une chaise avec leurs musiques à fond jusqu'à ce que déclare que j'en étais fan. »

Il but une gorgé d'alcool comme pour oublier cet affreux souvenir, alors que Newt pouffait en imaginant la scène, un Thomas maltraité par une adolescente fan de boys band et mit au supplice par des chansons mièvre dégoulinante d'amour. Thomas lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et son rire se mua en couinement de douleur.

« Eeeeeh ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Au lieu de te foutre de moi, bouge-toi qu'on aille remettre de la vrai musique. » Dit Thomas en se levant, attrapant le bras de Newt pour le trainer avec lui

Newt maugréa mais le suivit quand même à travers la foule, un sourire amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut vite quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans ce qui lui fit lâcher son pauvre verre couleurs cochon qui tomba sur le sol. Il grogna de mécontentement mais n'eut pas le temps d'incendier la personne responsable du meurtre de son gobelet, Thomas qui lui tenait toujours le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin près de la sono, après avoir traversé le salon et que Thomas le lâcha enfin, Newt croisa les bras pour bouder, exprimant son désarroi.

« Quoi ? » L'interrogea Thomas lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« A cause de toi j'ai plus rien à boire. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension puis afficha un sourire moqueur en réalisant qu'effectivement Newt n'avait plus son verre dans les mains.

« Tant mieux, l'alcool te rendait ronchon. »

« N'importe quoi. » Le contredit Newt en tournant la tête vexé.

Thomas ricana. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ordinateur responsable du choix des chansons et observa la liste en train de défiler.

« Bon on met quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant Newt se pencher à ses côtés pour observer lui aussi les chansons.

« Un truc qui fait pleurer, pour casser l'ambiance. » Marmonna Newt, visiblement très affecté par la perte de sa boisson et qui voulait faire ressentir sa tristesse à tout le monde

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer les filles ? »

Il eut un court moment de silence.

« Titanic ? »

Thomas tourna la tête vers le blond qui le regardait également, le même air d'incrédulité se peignant sur leurs visages.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Bah j'y connais rien aux filles moi, je suis gay je te rappelle. »

« Justement tu devrais pas penser comme elles ? »

« Stop, on va arrêter là les clichés, merci. »

« Mais donc on met quoi ? On va pas mettre du Céline Dion quand même. Je veux bien casser l'ambiance mais pas pousser les gens au suicide. »

« Eeeh, Céline Dion chante très bien ! »

« Tu vois que tu penses comme une fille. »

Thomas grimaça et se frotta la tête là où Newt venait de le frapper, il lui tira ensuite la langue pour se venger.

« Tu frappes comme une fille aussi. »

Le regard blasé de Newt le fit pouffer de rire et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Mais je plaisante ! » S'exclama-t-il en l'étranglant à moitié. « Tu tape comme une jolie femme d'un âge mur et respectable. »

Newt lui écrasa violement le pied et Thomas le lâcha, s'écartant de lui en sautillant pour éviter d'autres représailles. Il laissa Newt choisir tout seul la chanson, restant un peu à l'écart. Puis Newt se redressa en lui adressant un petit sourire. Il sourit à son tour en entendant les premières notes de piano et la voix grave et déprimante du chanteur de Linkin Park.

« Valentin's Day, hein ? » Dit-il quand Newt l'eut rejoint.

« Comme ça on reste dans le thème, et puis ça fait un moment que je l'avais pas entendu. »

Ils se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement pendant que la musique devenait de plus en plus rapide et que le chanteur contait sa douleur d'être seul le jour de la saint Valentin. Puis Newt fini par se sentir mal à l'aise et tourna la tête, observant la foule qui avait connu un bref moment de calme avant de repartir de plus belle avec l'accélération de la mélodie.

« On fait quoi maintenant. » Fini par demander Thomas alors que le silence entre eux devenait gênant.

« On va me chercher à boire ! » S'exclama Newt en partant d'un pas décider vers la cuisine qui servait de réserve d'alcool.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin, Thomas lui attrapa le poignet et le retourna face à lui.

« Non, non, tu as assez bu mon petit. » Dit-il devant le regard interrogateur du blond. Regard qui devient subitement noir.

« Je suis pas petit. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil dubitatif alors qu'il le dépassait d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Son air peu convaincu sembla énerver Newt qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de le regarder de haut.

« Peut-être pas en taille, mais je suis sûr que je suis plus vieux que toi. » Déclara Newt d'un ton des plus sérieux.

« J'ai dix-huit ans » L'informa Thomas avec un sourire en voyant le blond galérer pour garder l'équilibre, il dût s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber en avant, enlevant toute crédibilité à ses paroles.

« J'en ai vingt. » Annonça fièrement Newt.

« Oh mais ce que tu es vieux ! » S'écria Thomas sur jouant l'effarement, effaçant le sourire fier des lèvres du blonds qui se vengea en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre qu'il encaissa facilement.

« Respect tes aînés. »

« Quand ils ne frapperont plus comme des fillettes. »

« Tommy ! Tu es méchant ! » Se lamenta Newt, changeant subitement de comportement, passant d'un air hautain à une expression de chiot abandonné.

Le dit Tommy sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant une nouvelle exclamation de mécontentement du blond, qui pour se venger tenta de lui mordre la main. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, incrédule devant son action. Il dévisagea Newt, qui tenait sa paume entre ses dents, le regard ambré exagérément surprit affrontant celui plus sombre du blond qui tentait de l'intimider en plissant ses yeux dans ce qui devait être un regard noir. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la scène, Newt relâcha la main qu'il tenait en otage et Thomas pu récupérer son membre indemne, Newt ne l'avait même pas mordu.

« Bon ok, je consens à arrêter l'alcool pour ce soir. » Commença Newt en constatant ce que sa légère alcoolémie lui avait fait faire, s'il continuait comme ça, aucun doute qu'il n'aurait plus le contrôle de ses actes. « Mais si je bois pas, je vais finir par m'endormir de fatigue, alors trouve moi une occupation. »

Thomas eu un sourire étrange qui arracha un frison à Newt qui se demanda ce que le brun avait derrière la tête pour faire une tête aussi bizarre. Le brun se rapprocha de lui pour se pencher à son oreille et murmurer d'un ton enjôleur.

« Je connais des tas de manière de te tenir éveiller, suis moi dans la chambre de Min' et je te montrerais. »

Newt repoussa le brun en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front lui tirant un couinement de douleur et une moue de tristesse qui fit soupirer Newt, exaspéré. Il ne put néanmoins empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres alors que Thomas tentait de le supplier du regard. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il y arrivait très mal et que ça lui donnait un air d'abruti ignare.

« Toi aussi, tu vas arrêter l'alcool. » Déclara Newt en attrapant le verre que Thomas tenait toujours à la main.

Verre que Thomas tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Newt releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Thomas et un mémorable combat de regard s'engagea. D'abord Newt fronça les sourcils, contrarié et Thomas y répondit par une moue étrange qui se voulait suppliante mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Newt leva ensuite les yeux aux ciel et quand Thomas cru qu'il allait abandonné, il tira brusquement sur le gobelet, l'arrachant des mains du brun. Thomas poussa une exclamation entre le hurlement de désespoir et une vocifération contrarié, mais il ne tenta pas récupérer sa boisson lorsque Newt donna son verre à une fille qui dansait à quelques pas d'eux, fille qui, très contente qu'on lui donne à boire, embrassa Newt sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers le centre de la piste, disparaissant en quelques secondes parmi les autres danseurs.

Thomas fit une moue contrariée, il voulut faire un commentaire, sûrement une connerie en lient avec le baisser de la fille et son orientation sexuelle, Newt commençait à en avoir l'habitude, mais sa voix fut couverte par la musique qui avait augmentée de volume, passant de chansons entre le rock et le métal à quelque chose de plus électro et assourdissant. Newt détestait ce genre de musique qui mettait à dur épreuve les basses et transperçait les tympans comme un marteau piqueur. Il plissa les yeux en se concentrant sur les lèvres de Thomas pour tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, mais elles s'arrêtèrent vite de bouger et Newt releva la tête pour observer le visage rougissant de Thomas qui le fixait en se mordillant la lèvre comme gêné. Il fallu quelques minutes à Newt pour se rendre compte qu'il avait dû fixer les lèvres de Thomas un peu trop attentivement et que le brun avait dû s'imaginer des choses beaucoup trop ambiguës. Il tenta de s'expliquer mais sa voix ne parvient pas à passer au dessus des basses. Il vit Thomas soupirer, le brun lui attrapa subitement le bras et le traîna comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à travers la foule des invités, slalomant habillement entre une fille un peu trop pleine qui tenta de lécher la joue de Newt, et un mec à bords de l'inconscience qui titubait d'une personne à une autre. Ils arrivèrent en entier jusqu'à la cuisine, au grand soulagement de Newt qui n'en pouvait plus de voir des ados en sueur se coller contre lui à chaque mouvements de foule.

La cuisine de Minho était assez grande, mais même s'il y avait moins de monde que dans le salon, l'espace disponible était réduit par les nombreuses personnes qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un balais incessant d'adolescents qui venaient remplir leurs verres auprès des barils d'alcool et des dizaines de bouteilles de diluants mis à disposition sur la table, puis qui repartaient danser dans le salon alors que d'autre entraient à leur tour. Thomas tenait toujours le bras de Newt et le conduisit vers un espace encore épargné par les flaques d'alcool qui venait redécorer le carrelage de la cuisine. Une fois qu'il se fut trouvé une place qui sembla lui convenir, Thomas lâcha sa prise sur Newt et sauta pour s'assit sur le plan de travail après avoir pousser ce qui l'encombrait un peu plus loin.

« J'en pouvais plus de cette musique pourri. » Se justifia-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du blond. « On ne s'entendait même plus parler. »

« Ce genre de truc me donne affreusement mal à la tête. » Acquiesça Newt en prenant place près de lui, appuyant son dos sur le meuble et laissant son regard vagabonder entre les adolescents qui défilaient autour de la table.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » S'inquiète Thomas. « Si tu veux on peut aller à l'étage, on entendra beaucoup moins la musique. »

« Ça sert à rien, Minho a fermé toutes les portes à clés et je suis pas sûr que le couloir soit très confortable. »

« On a qu'à lui piquer la clé. » Proposa Thomas.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un même sourire mutin prit place sur leurs lèvres.

« Le premier qui récupère la clé ! » S'écria Thomas en s'éjectant de son perchoir pour courir dans le salon.

Newt le suivit à la même vitesse, pas près de le laisser gagner. Ils se séparèrent afin d'avoir plus de chance, se faufilant entre les gens pour retrouve le propriétaire des lieux. Ce fut Thomas qui trouva Minho en premier, Newt le vit s'approcher de l'asiatique alors que lui était encore à une dizaine de mètre. Minho était en train de danser avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitien que Newt reconnu instantanément. Qu'est-ce que faisait son imbécile de meilleur ami avec sa petite sœur ? Il lui avait défendu de s'approcher d'elle, connaissant la réputation de coureur de jupons de Minho, il aurait penser que Sonya aurait su garder ses distances avec le Coréen. Il serra les poings, énervé, Minho n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à sa sœur, sinon, meilleur ami ou pas, il lui referait le portrait avec un grand plaisir.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir pour les séparer, Thomas entra en action. Le brun se colla ostensiblement à Minho, venant danser un coller-serrer avec lui. Newt le regarda faire interdit, Thomas semblait complètement incontrôlable, ses mains se baladait sur le corps de Minho, le molestant presque. Visiblement, il était bien plus alcoolisé que ce que Newt croyait. Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre que le brun fouillait Minho à la recherche de la clé, déguisant la recherche en une danse d'alcoolique pour que l'asiatique ne se doute de rien. Il éclata de rire, devant l'air perdu et désespéré qu'affichait Minho. A côté de lui, Sonya le regardait, avec un haussement de sourcil hautain comme elle savait si bien le faire, Minho devait perdre tous les points qu'il avait réussi à gagner auprès d'elle, et tant mieux. Il devrait penser à remercier Thomas après, quand il aurait fini sa danse de l'homme saoule.

Newt eut pitié de Minho lorsque Thomas lui pinça les fesses et qu'il sursauta en lâchant un cri. Le blond était trop loin pour l'entendre mais il pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait rien de viril. Il se recomposa un masque plus sérieux, effaçant le sourire moqueur de son visage, et s'avança vers le trio atypique qui attirait de plus en plus les regards, au grand dam de Minho qui perdait d'un seul coup sa réputation de tombeur de midinette.

« Minho. » Dit-il d'un ton cassant en se plantant devant son meilleur ami.

Le susnommé le supplia du regard alors que Thomas, qui continuait de jouer sa comédie de mec complètement sec, accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête sur le torse musclé de l'asiatique, comme s'il lui faisait un câlin. Il envoya un regard noir au blond, visiblement pas content qu'il vienne chambouler ses plans. Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, Minho était incroyablement gêné par le comportement du brun mais était trop gentil pour repousser violemment son ami afin qu'il comprenne qu'il devait arrêter. Gardant son sérieux, Newt pointa Sonya du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sonya ? » Demanda-t-il, accusateur.

Minho blêmit et échangea un regard avec la jolie rousse qui se dépêcha de s'enfuir avant de se faire réprimander, laissant le garçon aux cheveux noirs seul avec un alcoolique et un frère en colère. Il tenta de balbutier des excuses mais la musique couvrait le son de sa voix. Newt fit un geste du bras et il se tu subitement.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai mal à la tête et ma jambe va bientôt lâcher, j'ai juste envie de dormir. Passe moi la clé de ta chambre. »

« D'accord. » Accepta Minho rapidement, soulager que Newt ne l'engueule pas – enfin pas tout de suite.

Minho écarta Thomas de son coude, le brun se retrouva dans une position étrange, à moitié accroché à Minho et à moitié en équilibre, prés à s'étaler sur le sol au moindre mouvement. De sa main libre, Minho retira le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou et le tendit à Newt. Au bout de la chaîne se balançait une petite clé en fer que Newt s'empressa de récupérer. Il marmonna un vague remerciement et lui rappela de se tenir éloigné de sa sœur avant de faire demi-tour pour se rendre à l'étage. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'une masse tomba sur son dos, manquant de le faire tomber en avant, il ne dût son salut qu'au bras que Thomas avait passé autour de sa taille.

Le brun avait visiblement abandonné Minho pour se jeter sur le dos de Newt, s'affalant à moitié sur lui, un bras autour de ses épaules comme s'il s'agrippait à lui et l'autre, en parfaite contradiction, le maintenant debout pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« C'est de la triche. » Maugréa Thomas à l'oreille du blond.

Newt voulut le repousser en grognant sous l'énorme poids du brun.

« Pas du tout, on a rien dit sur la manière d'avoir la clé. J'ai gagné et tu as perdu, soit pas trop triste. » Retoqua Newt, il parvient à éloigner assez Thomas, mais le brun gardait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules. « Pousse toi sinon Minho va se douter que tu n'étais pas vraiment bourré et que ça cache quelque chose. On est pas censé se connaître je te rappelle.»

« Il t'a donné la clé, aucun retour en arrière est possible, tant pis pour lui. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche, il est partie retrouver la jolie rousse de tout à l'heure. »

« Elle est pas rousse. » Le corrigea Newt, puis il tilta. « Eh ! Il n'a pas le droit de la voir. »

Il voulut faire demi-tour pour aller chaperonné sa petite sœur mais Thomas le bloqua, resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules et le conduisant jusqu'à l'escalier menant au première étage. Ils passèrent le ruban que Minho avait accroché en travers des marches pour empêcher ses invités de se rendre aux étages supérieur. Interdiction à moitié respectée vu que certains avaient trouvés refuge sur les marches pour soit y dormir, soit pour rouler d'énorme pelle baveuse à leur copain ou copine. Le duo les dépassa, Thomas grimaçant devant ce manque de pudeur flagrant, et après avoir salomé entre les différents corps, ils atteignirent le premier étage. Déjà la musique était moins forte qu'au rez-de-chaussé, on entendait juste les basse qui faisait vibrer les murs. Quelques adolescents étaient assit par terre, en train de décuver après avoir vomi sur les lattes du planché, Minho avait bien fait de verrouiller toute les portes, sinon il aurait retrouvé des tas de gamin un peu partout, et pas forcement en bon état.

« Au fait. » Reprit Thomas alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers l'escalier au bout du couloir, la chambre de Minho se trouvant au deuxième, et dernier étage. « C'est quoi cette histoire de jambe ? »

La grimace de Newt n'échappa pas à Thomas, le blond attrapa la main de Thomas et retira son bras de ses épaules, prenant la tête de leur petite expédition, sans lui accorder un regard.

« Tu sais si tu ne veux pas en parler tu... »

« C'est rien. » Le coupa Newt en arrivant à l'autre bout du couloir, il monta les premiers degrés et se retourna vers Thomas pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Une vielle blessure qui revient m'embêter de temps en temps. Tu viens ? »

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et Thomas le suivit, souriant mais se doutant bien que le blond avait évité sa question en changeant aussi vite de sujet, mais il ne dit rien respectant le choix de Newt de ne pas en parler. Il n'y avait plus personne à cet étage, visiblement les gens n'avaient pas eu le courage de poursuivre leur exploration jusque ici, Thomas s'avança vers Newt qui était déjà devant la porte de Minho et tentait de déverrouiller la serrure. Pendant un instant Thomas cru que Minho leur avait donné une fausse clé, mais très vite celle-ci tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, Newt entra et referma la porte à clé une fois que Thomas eu franchit le seuil. Il enfila la chaîne qui tenait la clé autour de son cou et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Enfin au calme. » S'exclama-t-il, levant les bras en l'air pour s'étirer.

Il rejoignit Thomas qui c'était déjà affalé de tout son long sur le lit double de Minho et contemplait les étoiles collés au plafond ainsi que les petites planètes fluorescentes, accrochées à la poutre qui traversait la chambre d'un bout à l'autre.

« J'ai jamais comprit comment quelqu'un qu'aussi peu cultivé que Minho, pouvait s'intéressait à un sujet aussi passionnant que l'astronomie. » Commenta Thomas alors que Newt prenait place à côté de lui.

Le blond lui sourit, amusé. Si chambre était à l'image de la maison, spacieuse et moderne, avec des meubles fait sur mesure qui devaient coûter à eux seuls un bon millier d'euros, sur le mur s'étalait des dizaines de posters, alternant avec des champion de courses olympiques et des galaxies d'étoiles lointaines, ce qui ressemblait beaucoup plus au Minho qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

« C'est une passion qu'on a en commun. »

Newt avait penché la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour contempler le ciel étoilé du plafond. Comme la lumière était toujours allumée, les étoiles se démarquaient à peine sur la peinture blanche, mais Newt était assez souvent venu dormir ici pour savoir qu'il y en avait des centaines.

« Dit moi en plus. » Demanda Thomas en se tournant sur le ventre pour regarder le blond.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » Affirma Newt en haussant les épaules. « Quand on était petit on rêvait de devenir astronaute, mais on à grandit et notre projet de métier à changé. Notre passion est restée. »

« J'aimerais bien en avoir une, de passion. A part le sport je n'ai rien d'autre dans ma vie. »

Newt ne répondit pas, la phrase de Thomas n'attendait aucune réponse. Ce n'était qu'une constatation dont le brun lui avait fait part. Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, la musique qui faisait rage en bas ne parvenait plus jusqu'à eux, les laissant dans une bulle de tranquillité dont ils profitaient pour se reposer et récupérer des dernières heures. L'alcool dans leurs sangs disparaissaient peu à peu et Newt se sentait beaucoup mieux, le mal de tête qui avait commencé à faire son nid dans son crâne avait disparu. Il se redressa lentement, lança un coup d'œil à Thomas qui avait fermé les yeux, sa tête reposant contre ses avants bras croisés sur le matelas. Il semblait près à s'endormir, mais Newt n'avait pas envie que la soirée se finisse déjà, aussi il se leva du lit pour s'avancer jusqu'à la télé qui trônait fièrement sur le meuble en face.

« On joue à Mario Kart ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il allumait déjà la télé. Sans attendre de réponse il ouvrit le meuble, activa la Wii, attrapa des manettes et en lança une à Thomas qui venait juste de soulever ses paupières, à moitié endormit.

« Mario Kart ? » Répéta Thomas alors que la manette rebondissait sur le lit à côté de lui. Puis l'information sembla parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau et il fit un grand sourire. « Ok, prépare toi à perdre alors ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

Newt afficha un air dubitatif et Thomas lui tira la langue alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je prends Yoshi. » Dit Newt en démarrant le jeu.

« Quoi ? Pas question c'est moi qui prends Yoshi ! » Se rebella Thomas, soudain beaucoup plus alerte.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'il me ressemble, c'est moi qui ai la langue la plus longue ! »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il tira une nouvelle fois la langue à Newt qui ne put s'empêcher de bouffer.

« Oui mais moi je peux faire ça. »

Devant les yeux ébahit de Thomas, Newt vient touché le bout de son nez avec sa langue, il fit un clin d'oeil à Thomas et le brun eut une moue boudeuse. Il croisa les bras pour montrer son désaccords, comme un enfant à qui on aurait prit son jouet favoris.

« Oui mais tu triche, toi tu as de l'entraînement au sport de langue. »

Newt éclata de rire et Thomas se joint à lui rapidement, lui donnant de temps en temps un coup dans les côtes pour lui montrer que même s'il riait, ils étaient quand même en désaccords. Finalement il consentit à laisser le dinosaure à Newt et mit trois bonne minutes pour choisir son propre personnage. Après un long débat entre Newt et Thomas, le plus jeune fini par prendre la princesse Peach :

« Parce qu'elle te ressemble blondinet. » Fut son argument décisif.

Ensuite se fut du choix de la course dont il fallu décider, Newt voulait prendre un truc facile alors que Thomas tenait absolument à commencer par les courses les plus compliquées.

« Sinon c'est nul. » Avança le brun.

Le superbe argument de Thomas n'eut pas l'air de convaincre Newt, qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Et puis on a qu'à dire que le gagnant donne un gage au perdant ! »

Newt plissa les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre, il se redressa finalement en acquiesçant sous le cri de joie de Thomas. Il farfouilla entre les différentes courses et trouva celle qu'il cherchait, la lançant immédiatement.

« Oh non, pas la course Arc-en-ciel. » Se lamenta Thomas alors que le jeu chargeait. « Elle est trop dure. »

« Il faudrait savoir. » S'exaspéra Newt. « Tu en voulais une dure, et bien voilà. »

Thomas marmonna quelque chose mais ne se plaignit pas davantage, préférant se concentrer sur la course qui venait de commencer. Le résultat fut catastrophique, ils n'avaient pas jouer depuis un moment et à eux deux ils comptabilisaient plus d'une vingtaine de chutes, au lieu de se battre pour la première place, il se chamailler pour éviter de se retrouver dernier. Et tous les coups étaient permis allant des coups de coudes, jusqu'à arracher la manette des mains de l'autre – ce qui au final les pénalisait tous les deux. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put penser, la fin de la course ne se fit pas au corps à corps, Newt avait mystérieusement réussi à distancer assez Thomas pour qu'une éventuelle chute n'affecte pas sa position et le brun n'eut même pas l'occasion de finir son tour, la course s'arrêtant alors qu'il était encore en plein milieu de la map.

« Mais ~ ! Tu as triché ! » Se plaignit-il en repoussant la manette à l'autre bout du lit, comme si elle était responsable de son échec.

« Tu es vraiment un mauvais joueur en fait, Tommy. » Constata Newt en souriant, content de l'avoir battu.

« C'est de la triche. » Répéta Thomas s'affalant sur le lit, il tira un coussin à lui pour se lamenter. « Tous te réussi, tu as déjà eu des relations de plus de deux heures, tu as réussi à récupérer la clé à Minho et à toucher ta langue avec ton nez. »

« A toucher mon nez avec ma langue plutôt, non ? » L'interrompit Newt, tentant de comprendre la logique entre les différentes affirmations de Thomas.

« Et en plus tu es plus intelligent que moi ! Tu as prit Yoshi et tu as gagner la course, je suis nul ! »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le dos de Thomas pour le faire cesser ses marmonnement, sans queue ni tête. Il appuya son menton contre l'épaule de Thomas, l'observant du coin de l'œil, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Le fait que j'ai réussi à prendre la clé n'a rien à avoir avec la course, que j'ai pas vraiment gagner vu que je suis onzième. »

« Si, car tu excelle dans tout ce que tu fais. Et moi j'ai jamais eu de copine. »

« Hum, merci. Mais quel être le rapport ? » Le questionna Newt, à la fois amusé par les divagations de Thomas et un peu inquiet quant à son comportement. « Tu aurais pas l'alcool triste toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Thomas haussa les épaules ce qui fit sursauter Newt, toujours affalé sur lui. Il restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques instants, puis Newt reprit la parole.

« Et puis, tu m'as dis que tu attendais la bonne personne. Attends un peu et je suis sur que la fille de tes rêves te tombera dans les bras. »

« Je suis plus sûr d'en vouloir. » Maugréa Thomas contre le coussin.

« Quoi ? » L'interrogea Newt, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Une copine. »

« Comment ça ? »

Thomas se releva subitement et Newt roula sur le côté, manquant de tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il se retrouva près du bord. Thomas lui attrapa le bras et le tira au milieu du lit, l'empêchant de s'étaler par terre.

« Merci, Tommy. » Le remercia Newt d'un mouvement de tête.

Thomas n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Il rougit un peu gêné alors que Thomas le fixait intensément, se penchant inconsciemment vers lui, alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, immobilisé par la main de Thomas toujours accrochéé à son bras.

« Thomas ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Tommy ? »

« Oui, j'ai tendance à donner des surnoms aux gens que j'aime bien, j'arrête si ça te dérange. » S'expliqua Newt, il tourna la tête pour éviter le regard du brun fixé sur lui.

« Ça me dérange pas. » Dit rapidement Thomas en lui souriant, retrouvant ce sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage.

« Cool, Tommy. » Lui sourit Newt.

Thomas se redressa brusquement et enjamba les jambes de Newt pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, s'asseyant en travers de ses hanches. Newt écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il tenta de repousser Thomas de son bras libre mais le brun l'attrapa. Il rejoignit ses poignets qu'il maintint d'une seule main et les plaqua sur le lit au dessus de sa tête. Newt sentit son ventre se nouer alors que Thomas se penchait lentement sur lui, il rougit lorsque le brun s'immobilisa à une dizaine de centimètres aux dessus de lui, plongeant ses yeux étonnamment sérieux dans ceux paniqués du blond. Il déglutit, tentant de se retenir de ne pas loucher sur les lèvres du brun qui ne bougeait plus.

« Euh... Thomas ? » L'appela Newt, sa voix partant dans les aiguë sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Thomas cligna des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un songe puis un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'empêche de mener à bien ton projet ! » S'exclama-t-il bruyamment. « Je sais que tu es l'être parfait qui veux contaminer le monde, et rendre tous les gens gays ! »

De sa main libre, il glissa ses doigts sur les côtes du blond et attaqua son ventre à coup de chatouille. La réplique que Newt avait préparée s'étrangla sous le couinement de surprise qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se tortilla, tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte mais Thomas l'en empêcha en resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, immobilisant Newt.

« Ah ! Tommy, arrête ! » S'écria Newt en se débattant pour échapper aux doigts qui se baladaient sur sa peau. Exploitant ses faiblesses pour assouvir la domination de Thomas sur le pauvre petit blond.

Thomas qui prit un peu trop confiance en lui. Il lâcha les poignets qu'il retenait en otage pour assurer un peu plus sa maîtrise sur Newt. Ses bras libérés, Newt s'empressa d'attraper les mains de Thomas pour l'empêcher de continuer ses chatouilles. Reprenant le contrôle sur la situation, il inversa leur position d'un mouvement d'épaule, basculant Thomas sur le lit, ce retrouvant au dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, prométant une vengeance imminente.

Il eu le plaisir de voir Thomas déglutir en affichant un air qui se voulait des plus innocent mais qui aux yeux de Newt n'était absolument pas crédibilité.

« Moi ? Mais rien voyons. » Se défendit Thomas en haussant les épaules.

Newt plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se venger. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer une nouvelle méthode de torture. Thomas se redressa brusquement et se cogna contre le blond qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il voulut s'échapper à son emprise mais les mains de Newt serré sur ses poignets ne lui permirent pas d'aller bien loin et il tomba sur le côté, entraînant le blond avec lui. Et comme le lit n'était pas si grand que ça, ils tombèrent sur le sol. Il eut un moment de silence, puis un rire étouffé se fit entendre avant de les entraîner tous les deux dans un immense éclats d'hilarité.

Newt tenta de se redresser, toujours en rigolant, mais les jambes de Thomas emmêlée aux siennes le firent vite retomber et ils repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour se calmer et pouvoir se regarder sans pouffer. Thomas s'éloigna en roulant sur le côté, s'étalant sur le tapis. Newt, lui s'assit sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le lit pour se maintenir. Ils échangèrent une sourire complice puis Thomas ferma les yeux, en soufflant, visiblement terrassé par le fou rire qu'il avait eut.

« Tommy ? » L'appela Newt après un long moment de silence tranquile.

« Hum ? »

« Comme j'ai gagné la course, je dois te donner un gage. »

Ça sembla réveillé subitement le brun qui se redressa en position assise pour dévisager le blond.

« Oh non, je pensais que tu aurais oublié ! » Se lamenta-t-il en faisant la moue.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Newt lui confirma que, non, il n'était pas près d'oublié. Il soupira, déjà fatigué par l'effort qu'il devrait faire pour faire plaisir au blond. Newt se redressa, presque bondissant sur ses pieds. Il claqua ses mains entre elles, faisant sursauter Thomas qui le regarda d'un air perdu.

« Debout ! On a quelqu'un à aller embêter. » Annonça Newt d'un air de psycopathe.

Thomas haussa un sourcil mais consentit à se lever et à suivre Newt en dehors de la chambre qu'il venait de déverrouillé. Il fit tourner une nouvelle fois la clé dans la sérure une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'extérieur puis s'élança un peu trop joyeusement vers l'escalier. Thomas le suivit, perplexe.

« Tu m'explique ? » Demanda-t-il en le rattrapant.

« Tu vois la fille qui était avec Minho tout à l'heure ? » Commença Newt, en descendant lentement les marches pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe accidenté.

« La rousse ? »

« Blonde vénitienne. » Le corrigea Newt en lui lançant un regard noir qui fit hausser un sourcil à Thomas. « C'est ma petite sœur, Sonya. Et j'ai pas envie que Minho la prenne dans ses filets. »

« Ça se comprends. » Acquiesça Thomas, alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage. Il y avait un peu plus de gamins allongés sur le sol que tout à l'heure et Thomas dût en enjambé un ou deux. Newt ne se gêna pas pour leur marcher directement dessus. « Et qu'est-ce que mon gage à a voir là dedans ? »

« Je veux que tu dégoûte Sonya pour ne plus qu'elle s'approche de Minho. Ou tu menace Minho de lui défoncer la gueule s'il s'approche encore d'elle. Tu lui ferra certainement plus peur que moi. » Commenta-t-il. « Bref en tous cas tu fais un truc pour les séparer. »

Thomas soupira, Newt devait être du genre 'grand frère lourd et un peu trop protecteur '. Il ne dit cependant rien et suivit Newt jusqu'en bas des escalier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochaient du salon la musique augmentait de volume, les replongeant dans l'ambiance festive qu'ils avaient quittés presque une heure plus tôt. A peine Newt eut-il passé le ruban qu'avait érrigé Minho pour bloqué l'accée à l'étage et qui pendant maintenant lamentablement dans le vide, que Thomas lui attrapa le bras l'entraînant au milieu des danseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus les basses qui agitaient les adolesents, visiblement encore plus saoul que tout à l'heure.

Il arracha son bras à l'étreinte de Thomas et le brun se retourna vers lui pour lui sourire. Il se colla contre son torse, se penchant à son oreille pour se faire entendre malgré les accords de guitare.

« C'est une fête, non ? Alors il faut danser ! »

Et sur ces mots, il suivit le rythme imposé par les autres invités, sautillant dans tous les sens comme possédé. Newt lui adressa un coup d'œil circonspect, pas vraiment convaincu par son argumentation. Il secoua la tête, refusant la proposition de Thomas et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard tomba sur Minho. Son meilleur ami, serrait entre ses bras une fille dont la chevelure flamboyante ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son identité. Il serra les points lorsque l'asiatique se pencha sur Sonya l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il grimaça, dégoûte et serra les poings, se dirigeant vers l'asiatique pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à sa sœur. Mais Thomas bondit sur son dos, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Visiblement ça commençait à être une mauvaise habitude.

« Aller Newt ! Éclate toi une peu, et ne fait pas ton grand frère chieur qui surveille les moindre fait et geste de sa petite sœur. » Souffla Thomas contre son oreille.

« Je n'aime pas danser. » Grommela Newt tournant la tête pour échapper à son regard scrutateur. « Et tu dois réalisé mon gage. Tu ne vas quand même pas de défiler, Tommy ? »

Le brun soupira, bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer. Et si en plus il l'appelait Tommy, il était obligé d'accepter la charge qui lui revenait. Il se décala pour se retrouver en face de Newt sans pour autant le lâcher, il avait trop peur qu'il saute sur Minho pour le frapper.

« Ok. » Concéda-t-il. « Tu vas m'attendre dehors et je réalise ton fichu gage. »

« Pourquoi j'irais dehors ? » Demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils, absolument pas convaincu.

« Parce que tu es près à assassiner Minho et je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis l'air frais te ferra du bien. »

Newt eut une moue dubitative, mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Minho inspectant les amidales de Sonya en profondeur, il fini par accepter en grimaçant. Thomas lui sourit.

« Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. » Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de lui.

Newt le regarda partir, se disant qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que cinq minutes pour décoller ces deux ventouses. Il croisa le regard de Thomas qui c'était retourné vers lui et lui indiquait la sortie d'un signe de tête. Il soupira, décidant de faire confiance au brun et se faufila entre les danseurs pour rejoindre la porte de sortie la plus proche. Finalement il dût sortir par une fenêtre, les autres sorties soit verrouillé, soit trop encombré pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser.

L'air froid se fit tout de suite ressentir et il serra ses bras contre lui pour se tenir au chaud. Il maudit Thomas. Franchement, c'était quoi cette idée débile de l'envoyer dehors alors qu'il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et sortait d'une maison surchauffé par des ados en chaleur. En plus ils étaient en février et il devait faire moins quinze dehors. Il sautilla sur place pour se tenir au chaud en priant pour que Thomas se dépêche de le rejoindre.

Heureusement pour lui, Thomas prit moins de cinq minutes pour exécuté sa mission et il le rejoignit rapidement. Newt plissa ses paupières, pas sûr que le brun ai vraiment eu le temps de séparé Minho et Sonya.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-il, suspicieux. « Tu as massacré Minho ? »

Il vit Thomas lever les yeux au ciel, se qui le convaincu que le brun n'avait rien fait de tel. Énervé il voulut retourner à l'intérieur mais Thomas lui attrapa le bras.

« Viens on va s'asseoir. » Proposa-t-il en l'entraînant à l'opposé de la maison.

« Mais il fait froid ! » Se plaignit Newt en se débattant. « Et il faut séparé ces deux imbéciles avant qu'ils ne face une connerie. »

« C'est fait. » L'informa Thomas et Newt cessa de se débattre.

Une fois qu'il se fût assuré que le blond ne s'échapperait pas, Thomas lui lâcha le bras et ôta sa veste qu'il lui tendit.

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda Newt en enfilant néanmoins la veste qu'il ferma rapidement pour contenir la chaleur de Thomas à l'intérieur.

Thomas haussa les épaules en répondant qu'ils n'avaient pas froid. Ils atteignirent bientôt le fond du jardin où Thomas s'assit par terre sur l'herbe humide. Newt haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais fini par l'imiter.

« Alors comment a tu fais ? » S'enquit-il en se frottant activement les bras pour se réchauffer.

« Je suis allé leur parler. » Commença Thomas, marquant délibérément une pause pour fustré le blond qui lui donna un coup de coude en contrepartie. « Et je leur ai dis que c'était pas très discret de s'embrasser comme ça alors que tu les avaient déjà choppé un peu plus tôt. » Newt acquiesça. « Il pensait que tu étais allé dormir et ils ont promit de ne plus s'embrasser quant il y aura un risque que tu les surprennent. »

Un ange passa.

« Quoi c'est tout ?! » S'écria Newt en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Tu n'as rien fait quoi ! »

Il partit furieusement vers la maison, près à engueuler les deux abrutis une bonne fois pour toute. Des bras lui ceinturèrent la taille et emporté par l'élan qu'avait prit Thomas pour l'arrêter, ils tombèrent au sol. Mais cette fois Newt n'avait pas envie de rigoler, il se débattit violemment pour que Thomas le lâche. Les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« Lâche moi ! Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Pas à elle ! »

« Je pense que ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. » Murmura la voix de Thomas contre son cou. Newt frissonna et arrêta de bouger. « J'ai discuté avec eux, et ça à l'air d'être assez sérieux. »

« Minho n'est qu'un connard avec les filles. » Marmonna Newt en se laissant aller dans les bras du brun.

« Laisse lui sa chance, je te promet que s'il lui brise le cœur je viendrais le démolire avec toi. »

Newt soupira puis fini par grogne une sorte d'assentiment, d'accords il lui laissait sa chance, mais que Sonya ne vienne pas pleurer à la sortie car Minho l'avait laissé tombée comme il le faisait avec toutes les autres. Il ferma les yeux, l'humidité de l'herbe imprégnait ses vêtements mais il s'en fichait, c'était la veste de Thomas, c'était sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient allongés par terre en pleins milieu du jardin, en plein mois de février. Les bras de Thomas le serraient toujours, lui faisant presque mal mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait plus froid.

Soudain la vibration d'un portable rompit le lourds silence qui c'était installé entre eux. Newt n'avait pas son portable sur lui, il l'avait laissé dans son sac qui reposait sagement dans la chambre de Minho où il avait prévue de dormir. Ça ne laissait qu'une possibilité quant au receveur du message. Mais Thomas ne semblait pas près de bouger, gardant Newt contre lui. Peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Tu as reçu un message. » L'informa Newt en chuchotant comme s'il avait peur de briser l'instant de tranquillité qui c'était établi.

« Je sais. » Murmura Thomas sur le même ton. « C'est ma sœur qui doit être arrivée. Je vais devoir y aller. »

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvements pour se redresser.

« Tu ne reste pas dormir ici ? » Demanda Newt sans parvenir à cacher la déception dans sa voix.

« Eh non, ma sœur ne veux pas me laisser trop longtemps au milieu d'une foule d'ado trop pleins d'hormones. »

Thomas s'écarta légèrement, plantant ses yeux ambrés dans les orbes plus sombre de Newt. Ils se sourirent.

« Dommage. Bonne nuit alors. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea. Et le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit alors que Newt déglutissait un peu gêné.

« Hum, bonne nuit ? » Répéta Newt.

« Bonne nuit. » Lui répondit une nouvelle fois Thomas.

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le baisser fut chaste et Newt eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que les lèvres de Thomas quittaient déjà les siennes, alors qu'il souriait toujours.

« Comme ça je suis sûr que tu n'iras pas répéter à Minho que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Car ce n'est plus vrai. »

Newt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Cette fois Thomas se redressa, son étreinte protectrice quittant le corps de Newt qui frissonna alors que le froid reprenait ses droits, se faisant d'autant plus ressentir à cause de ses vêtements humides. Mais il l'ignora, regardant Thomas se relever pour partir rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait. Il s'éloigna en silence lui adressant qu'un bref mouvement de la main.

« Bonne nuit. » Entendit-il une dernière fois alors que Thomas disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


End file.
